


(Cover) Breaking News by kmd0107

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 09:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Florist AU sequel. Logan and Veronica are back and they've got a whole new set of problems. Veronica's first big story is about to break and Logan is trying to abide by all the rules so he can finally have Aaron out of his life for good. A lot of familiar faces will be along for the ride!





	(Cover) Breaking News by kmd0107

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690013) by [kmd0107](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmd0107/pseuds/kmd0107). 



> I tried to make this cover in the same style as the cover for Breaking the Rules made by lilamadison11


End file.
